1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headset, and more particularly to a headset provided with both a bone conduction speaker and a microphone to provide a two-way speech means and is capable of being worn on a wearer""s head through a headband in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, it has been known to provide, as one of such two-way speech means, a conventional headset provided with both a bone conduction speaker and a microphone such as one shown in FIGS. 6(A) and 6(B). In this conventional headset, a headband 13 running round a top part of the wearer""s head has at least one of its opposite end portions carry a bone conduction speaker 11 to which a microphone 12 is attached. In this conventional type of the headset, since the headband 13 thereof is poor in fittingness to the wearer""s head, an auxiliary band 14 running round both a top part of the wearer""s head and a lower jaw part of the wearer as shown in FIG. 6(B) is often used in combination with the headband 13.
Since the bone conduction speaker of the headset is means for transmitting the wearer""s speech (i.e., ordinary sounds) as bone conduction sounds, it is necessary to hold the bone conduction speaker in abutting contact with a local area around the ear of the wearer. Due to this, such local area around the ear of the wearer is always brought into press contact the bone conduction speaker, which makes the wearer of the conventional headset uncomfortable in feeling when the headset is worn by the wearer for a relatively long period of time. Further, in the conventional headset, since the microphone is mounted on the bone conduction speaker, the microphone is prone to pick up vibrations of the bone conduction speaker, and, therefore often suffers from howling problems.
As described above, the conventional headset is poor in fittingness to the wearer""s head, and often suffers from the howling problems occurring between the bone conduction speaker and the microphone.
Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide a headset which is free from the above problems inherent in the conventional headset. More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a headset provided with both a bone conduction speaker and a microphone, wherein: the headset is excellent in fittingness to the wearer""s head, free from any feeling of physical disorder, comfortable in use even for a relatively long period of time, and free from any howling problems.
The above object of the present invention is accomplished by providing:
A headset comprising:
a headband capable of running round both a back part and a top part of a wearer""s head, the headband being provided with opposite end portions;
a pair of head pads carried by said opposite end portions of said headband and held in abutting contact with opposite side parts of said wearer""s head; and
a bone conduction speaker and a microphone both of which are carried by at least one of said head pads.
In the headset of the present invention having the above construction, preferably, each of the head pads is covered with a cushioning member.
Further, in the headset of the present invention, preferably, the bone conduction speaker is mounted on a front end portion of a speaker mounting arm which extends from the head pad.
Still further, in the headset of the present invention, preferably: the bone conduction speaker is mounted on a front end portion of a speaker mounting arm which extends from the head pad; and, the speaker mounting arm is rotatably mounted on the head pad.
Further, in the headset of the present invention, preferably, the bone conduction speaker is held in abutting contact with an area in front of an auricle (i.e., ear) of the wearer when the headset is worn by the wearer.
Still further, in the headset of the present invention, preferably, the bone conduction speaker is held in abutting contact with an area behind the ear of the wearer when the headset is worn by the wearer.
Further, in the headset of the present invention, preferably, the microphone is mounted on the head pad through a shock mount made of a cushioning/damping material.
Still further, in the headset of the present invention, preferably, the microphone is constructed of a bone conduction microphone.